


Never Enough

by Mythdefied



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dirty Talk, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki the sex fiend, M/M, not actually non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythdefied/pseuds/Mythdefied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't really want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poor Tony..well.. maybe.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/123936) by Batwynn. 



> I was reading [Batwynn](http://batwynn.tumblr.com/)'s awesome [FrostIron comic](http://frostironcomics.tumblr.com/) when I came across [this particular panel](http://frostironcomics.tumblr.com/post/57525439806/batwynn-poor-tony-well-maybe-art-is), and it hit me like punch to the gut, but in a good way. It's so provocative and hot and I just love the way Tony won't say no, even when he should. I had to write something around those scenes. I mean _had_ to. That instant.

Tony hadn't bottomed much before Loki. It wasn't that he didn't like it, it was more that he preferred sex to be easy and unplanned, spur of the moment, and, at least with the way Tony did things, anal sex was none of those. It required extensive prep, time, and trust, and when it came to other men, Tony often found that hands and mouths did just as good a job at getting everyone off with none of the issues. As for women, others had suggested it but Pepper was the only one he'd allowed to peg him. She was careful, agreed with his insistence on detailed prep - but didn't want to help him with it like others had, because _there_ was a major turn-off - and only wanted to do it a few times. It was a good enough experience for both of them that even after their amicable break-up, she had an open invitation to ask him for it whenever.

Loki, however, for all that he enjoyed a good blowjob, handjob, or some full body grinding, really preferred to fuck.

"You were made to be impaled on my cock, Anthony," he said. "You look absolutely exquisite, the tremble in your muscles as you struggle to match my lust, the sweat beading across your skin as you exert yourself, those sweet little gasping sounds you make when you think you've reached your limit. But we know better, don't we, my Anthony? Your limit is where I say it is and we've yet to find it." And he'd keep going, putting more speed and force behind his movements, encouraging the desperate keening noises Tony couldn't stop making. Praising the way Tony took everything Loki gave him and could still handle more.

Which wouldn't be the case, no matter how good Loki was - and holy fuck was he good, if it weren't for Loki's other talents. Without those, so much of what they did would be reckless or outright dangerous, for Tony anyway.

"Glove up and give me a few minutes," Tony said the first time, grabbing a condom from the drawer and tossing it next to the gloriously naked length of perfection stretched out on his bed.

"What is this for and where are you going, Anthony?" Loki's tone was was less than pleased.

Tony rolled his eyes and kept heading to the bathroom. "Like you haven't been on Earth long enough to know what a condom is. If you ask nice, I might even put it on you with my mouth."

"I am well aware of your pitiful Midgardian attempts at contraceptives; I fail to see why we have need of this. If I wished to get you with child, this would hardly prevent it."

That brought Tony to an abrupt halt. He spun around, eyes wide, visions of eight legged, scaled wolves making his stomach clench in horror - only to relax when he saw Loki's amused smirk.

"STDs, you prick." Tony smirked back. "We have some nasty viruses, but for all I know, you come inside me and I wake up with tentacles."

Loki snorted and brushed the condom package aside with a lazy flick of his wrist. "Even if you were not perfectly healthy in that respect - and you are; I've checked," a twitch of long fingers, a spark of green, "I am immune to any such ailment, Midgardian or otherwise."

If it were anyone else giving him the "I'm clean; I trust you" speech, Tony would've kicked them straight out, likely without giving them time to dress, and probably down the stairs instead of the elevator. But Loki was...Loki, and Tony had seen enough to believe him.

"Huh. Okay. Well, there's still UTIs. I'm pretty thorough cleaning myself, but why risk it?"

"Oh, by the Nine!" Loki exclaimed, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he swung those sinfully long legs off the bed. 

He was one hell of a sight as he strode towards Tony, lean muscles flexing, uncut cock half hard and swaying heavily between his legs, green eyes narrowed in determination. Tony may have whimpered a little as all that was suddenly up in his space, crowding him back until he felt the cold of the wall against his shoulder blades.

"Who do you imagine you're bedding, Anthony?" Loki's voice turned low and sultry and Tony licked his lips reflexively, wanting to cover that mouth with his own and catch every sound on his tongue. 

"I am a _mage_ ; do try to wrap your mind around that fact sometime in the near future."

Hands on his hips and Tony gasped as he was lifted - so _easily_ , not a hint of strain on that beautiful face. Loki took that last half a step forward and Tony automatically spread his legs wide to accommodate him. Loki held him there, half braced with his own body, hands sliding their way beneath Tony's thighs to better support him.

"Few casters have failed to learn this spell by the time they come of age." 

A hissed word in some language Tony wouldn't even try to pronounce, the shuddering feel of Loki's nails scraping along the sensitive crease of skin where thigh met buttock, and Tony jerked in surprise when...something tingled inside him. He felt abruptly lighter inside and - oh. Okay, wow. That - how did he - where did - yeah, no. There were some things Tony was happier not knowing, at least for right this moment. Instead, he tightened his legs around Loki's waist, locking his ankles and sliding his hands up into thick, dark hair.

"Useful. Awesome. Now abracadabra the lube over here and get that gorgeous dick inside me, babe."

Loki smirked. "So many things you Midgardians invent, when all I need is at the tip of my tongue," another hissed, alien word, "my fingers." Another scrape of those blunt nails and abruptly Tony felt slick and stretched. His eyes widened in surprise and the low chuckle Loki gave in response sent a shiver through him that ended in his rapidly thickening cock.

"Make no mistake, Anthony," Loki dipped his head and caught Tony's lips in brief, hard kiss, "the next time I have you I intend to take my time. I'll tease you open slowly, barely a fingertip at first, just brushing against your tight little hole. By the time I ease my entire finger into you, you'll beg for so much more. But I'll not be rushed." Another kiss, open-mouthed and clashing teeth. "When I finally give you more, give you what you truly want, you'll be incoherent with the need for it. You'll promise me your soul if I would just take you. And the moment I do, when I mount you and slide into you, it will be so easy. You'll be dripping and stretched and you'll take all of me with no more than a moan."

Moan? Yeah, Tony was moaning now. The pictures Loki was painting with his filthy words made Tony's hands clench in his hair, made Tony try, and fail, to yank him even closer.

"But that is another time, my desperate little mortal. Right now, I'm just going to fuck you."

He pulled Tony down hard at the same time as he thrust up, and Tony _screamed_. Holy fucking _hell_ , it hurt! Loki's magic hadn't stretched him nearly enough and now Loki was ramming up into him, again and again, pulling nearly completely out and lunging back in deep and his aim was _perfect_ and Tony couldn't help clenching around him and that made it even _more_ intense and he was babbling, words falling out uncontrollably.

"Oh, you utter _bastard_! You son-of-a-bitch, that hurts so fucking _good_. God, you're huge. Is that all you've got? You fuck like your hips are broken; you bored or something? Having some _performance issues_?"

Loki snarled and _slammed_ into him, grinding, and Tony choked and keened and dug his nails deep into the back of Loki's neck, feeling blood well up and slick his fingertips.

"That's it! C'mon, Bambi, put your back into it! Fuck, I'm gonna be crippled. Don't you stop! You don't ever stop!"

And Loki had taken him at his word from then on. He never asked Tony if it was too hard, too fast, too much, he just took and Tony gave and it worked for them, but only because of Loki's magic. Tony still didn't admit that magic existed, of course, it was all just science he didn't understand yet. But however you wanted to classify it, it was the only reason they had such an incredible sex life.

The human body just wasn't built to hold up under the stress of the kind of hard, frequent fucking Loki gave him. It wasn't uncommon for Tony to have deep bruises, cuts, strained or torn muscles, and internal tearing, not that he noticed any of it at the time. Nor did Loki let him notice it for long afterwards. Loki would kiss him everywhere he hurt, murmuring strange words and trailing sparkling green fire behind him that healed everything, took away the worst of the pain instantly. If he hadn't already licked Tony clean of come and lube, he'd spread him open and gently slide long fingers inside, healing any damage, and then just finger-fuck Tony for the hell of it, until either Tony or (more likely) Loki was hard again and ready to go another round.

He never took the aches away entirely, though. Tony always had something left reminding him that he'd been claimed by the closest thing to a god he'd ever met. Even when he was gentle Loki was still thorough, and then there was that damn stamina of his. Tony wasn't a teenager anymore but even at forty-mumble-mumble, he could still manage twice in a night with only about a twenty minute refractory period, which was pretty damn good. Loki though, if there was a limit on how many times he could get hard or how long he could keep going, Tony had yet to see it. 

A pained grunt escaped him as Loki pushed in again, even as Tony automatically hooked a leg around his hip. "S-Slow down, Loki!" he gasped out as Loki, braced up on his hands, began a quick, shallow rhythm. "Six...times...already!" He gasped sharply with each thrust, the line between pain and pleasure blurring more by the second.

"Six?" Loki panted in his ear. "Is that what you believe?" He slowed his movements, sliding deeper now, grinding in each time he bottomed out, and Tony threw his head back, eyes clenched shut as he dug his fingers into Loki's back.

"Oh, my beautiful Anthony." Loki's lips brushed softly against his cheek. "I have come so very many times inside you tonight. I merely stop on occasion so that your poor mortal body can rest."

Then Loki's mouth was on his and Tony moaned and sobbed and held on as Loki sped up again.

The next morning there wasn't a mark on him. Tony was as clean and fresh as if he'd just stepped out of the shower, not crawled out of the bed where he'd been utterly debauched the night before. And it was definitely a crawl, followed by limping, staggering, and cursing as he made his way to the bathroom. His lower back was spiking with pain and his ass throbbed like he'd, well, like he'd had Loki's dick up there for the better part of three hours. And Loki, the bastard, just opened his eyes long enough to give Tony a self-satisfied smirk before throwing the covers over his head and going back to sleep.

Tony kept up a steady stream of curses as he dressed, deliberately loud and pointed, but Loki never stirred. By the time he had his suit on he was at least able to move a little better. He swallowed some aspirin before heading down to the board meeting - yeah, okay, so he was trying to be a responsible adult! It had absolutely nothing to do with Pepper threatening to have Jarvis play nothing but boy bands for a solid week if he didn't show up.

So Tony showed. He definitely showed. He just couldn't...sit. He leaned against the wall for a while, waving at the board members impatiently to get on with it, ignoring their frowns and odd looks. But his back hurt too much to keep that up, so he tried walking around the room, thinking that maybe he could just work out the kinks, and yeah, no. He finally tried sitting. Once. He thought maybe he could sit on the side of his hip or slouch down or something, but hell, he couldn't even get down into the damn chair.

"I give up," he muttered darkly, pushing away from the table.

Ignoring the questions and demands for explanations, Tony just left.

He wasn't exactly in the best of moods when he got back up to his penthouse. He hadn't even made it a half an hour and he knew Pepper wouldn't split hairs on this one. By "show up" she meant "show up and stay, or else," and now he'd have to deal with N'Sync, One Direction, or, oh god, Justin fucking Bieber, or whatever nightmare playlist she and JARVIS dreamed up for him the rest of the week.

Yanking off his tie and jacket, he threw both on the floor. He'd somehow managed to get his shoes on earlier, but he wasn't going to even try bending down now, he just toed them off and kicked them violently away. He wanted to change into his most comfortable clothes, then go stretch out on the couch, face down, for the rest of the day.

"And what is this?" Loki's voice behind him made Tony jerk in surprise, then hiss as the movement jarred his back.

"This? This is me saying enough!" He yanked his shirt open, ignoring the button that flew away. "I just screwed up, missed another meeting, and Pepper's gonna make me _miserable_ for _days_." The shirt joined his jacket and tie, crumpled up in the corner. "And all because I _can't sit down_ , you sadistic jackass!" He wanted to rip off his belt and pants just to take his annoyance out on something, but that would probably hurt more, so Tony forced himself to go more slowly. "So, that's it, Lokes. No more. Once every couple of nights, okay, but marathon fucking? Never again!" He let his pants slide down on their own, stepping out of them with a pained whimper.

"Oh?"

Suddenly Loki's thumb was pressed against the middle of his back, right over his spine. Tony froze, wondering what his pet psycho was up to now.

"Have I truly abused you so terribly, my lovely, fragile little mortal?" Loki's tone was teasing, but he dragged his thumb downwards as he spoke, and Tony felt his muscles relax, the pain ebbing away to a dull throb that barely registered.

He groaned in relief, his shoulders sagging. He hadn't even realized how tense he'd been.

"Where else do you hurt, Anthony?" Loki's tone was solicitous now, his thumb paused just above the waistband of Tony's boxers.

"Where else do you _think_ , Loki? My _ass_ hurts!" It came out as more of a whine than an accusation.

Loki tsked and, one hand wrapping lightly around Tony's arm, he led him over to their bed. "I should see to that, then. Lie down, my dear."

Tony just fell forward with a groan, landing face down in the rumpled bedding without bothering to catch himself. He didn't do anything to help, just let Loki move him, sliding his boxers off, nudging his legs apart.

"Oh my, you _are_ sore." Loki actually sounded pleased; Tony gave a warning growl. Of course Loki only chuckled in amusement.

"How lax of me, not seeing that you were completely healed. Allow me to remedy that."

Hands on the globes of his ass, spreading him completely open, warm breath, then Loki's hot tongue was licking him. The first swipe over his sore hole made him hiss, but by the second lick the pain was already fading, two more soft licks, the last one lingering, soft tip probing ever so slightly into him, and Tony was relaxed into the bed, eyes closed, muscles loose.

"There now, that should feel better. For the moment."

"Hnh?" Tony frowned but didn't move.

"I only numbed you, it won't last long. You needed to calm yourself, not struggle when you felt the lubrication."

Tony's eyes snapped open. "What?" the sound was muffled against the sheets.

"You should see yourself, my Anthony, how perfect you look like this. Spread out for my eyes alone, limp from the use I put you to, your hole so swollen and red, glistening from my tongue, twitching with the need to be filled again. You are truly more than I can resist."

Tony yelped in protest as the bed dipped behind him, one of Loki's knees shoving his legs further apart. But Loki was already moving over him, pressing a lingering kiss to his shoulder as he slid a hand between them. The numbness disappeared with the first nudge against his overused hole, and Tony groaned in discomfort as Loki pushed inside. It wasn't rough or hurried, Loki took his time, sliding in so slowly, so deep; Tony was panting and shivering, tears welling at the corners of his eyes by the time Loki rocked in the last, too thick inch.

"Shh." Another kiss, this one to the sweat-beaded back of his neck. "I'll not leave you in such distress again, my love. That was, perhaps, a little _too_ cruel of me."

The "L" word. That bastard _knew_ what it did to Tony to hear him say it. Tony was already melting into the bed covers, tilting his hips up in wordless acquiescence.

"Mmm, yes, like that." Loki moved, kneeling up behind him, hands gripping Tony's hips as he ever so slowly pulled out, stopping only when just the head of his cock remained lodged inside Tony's aching hole.

When he pushed back in, Loki angled perfectly, nudging against Tony's prostate, pulling a soft cry from him. Then he just stayed there, rocking slowly back and forth against that one spot until Tony was keening and writhing in his grip, begging and pleading and any thoughts of stopping long gone.

"More?" Loki asked, satisfaction thick in his low voice.

"Ngyes! Yesyesyessss!" Tony shoved back and this time Loki let him. He impaled himself with a shout of mixed pain and pleasure and he really couldn't tell the difference anymore.

Loki began riding him in earnest then, thrusting hard and steady and pushing Tony's legs as wide as possible to get even deeper. Sometimes Tony felt hot liquid dripping out of him and he knew it wasn't lube, although Loki added more as needed; Loki was coming inside him, over and over, and not stopping. Sometimes, when Tony rode the edge too close, when his balls drew up tight and every muscle started to tense, Loki would reach around and grip the base of his cock, tug his balls down, just hard enough to make it all stop, to make Tony curse and grind back against him even harder. 

Sweat was dripping down Tony's face, off his sides and down his legs. He was gasping for breath he couldn't get and he was trembling on the edge of utter exhaustion. Loki wasn't going to stop, though, he knew that. Loki would never stop, and that was just fine. With a strained, rueful grin, Tony clenched down around him, making Loki groan and come yet again, feeling it drip down his balls, along the underside of his purpling cock. No matter what he said, how much he protested, Tony didn't really want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way affiliated with Batwynn's comic, although I did get permission to write this based on that particular panel.


End file.
